deadlymistakesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kathryn Grier
Kathryn Grier is the daughter of Data (Star Trek: The Next Generation) and Neytiri (Avatar). She is the twin sister of Natura. Early History It all began with the USS Enterprise-D being transported through a portal that led to an alternate universe. Once they were near the planet Pandora, the away team comprised of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Commander William T. Riker, Data, Commander Geordi La Forge Counselor Deanna Troi and Lieutenant Worf (equipped with oxygen masks), beamed down on the planet to investigate what seemed to be a crisis because of an unknown signal. Due to a misunderstanding, the alien species the Na'vi captured the team and accused them of intruding on their land and capturing the clan's princess known as Neytiri. However later that night, Data was kidnapped by unseen soldiers and the Na'vi relunctantly allow Picard and the others to help them. It turned out to be an insane human scientist who wished to create an army of genetically spliced creatures to wreck vengence on the universe. As it turned out, he was Neytiri's kidnapper. He began experiment on Neytiri and Data by splicing her genes and her DNA with Data's artificialness and his traits, the most crucial ones (i.e. his strengths) being his curiosity and intelligence. Much to his surprise, the machine used to create the artificial creatures created fraternal twins instead. According to the scanner, the boy had Data's curiosity and the girl had Data's intelligence. Neytiri, despite being appalled being used for experiments, couldn't help but feel joy overseeing the newborn babies. Finally, the crew of the Enterprise and a team of Na'vi led by Jake Sully charged into the base and defeated the creatures. During the destruction, the scientist was able to send both babies on seperate escape pods much to Neytiri's dismay as she tried to save them. Through another portal, they were somehow sent to another universe; the universe of the Deadly Mistakes, and landed on Earth. While a recently wed couple were on vacation across the highways of Texas, the escaped pod landed five feet away from them. The wife, Pamela, had decided to investigate to see the ruckus and much to her shock, she discovered a small but somewhat large baby in the pod upon opening the craft. She brought the child to her husband, Daniel, who was relunctant at first but like Pamela, he warmed up to the child and both decided to become parents of a baby girl and name her Kathryn. Over the years, Kathryn had come to love her family as her own, including her parents and three siblings (two boys and a girl). She was home schooled since her parents couldn't afford the serum to make her human for twenty-four hours and, thankfully, her mother is a quailified teacher. Kathryn is also a lover of technology and is a tech nerd as such, and is also very much spoiled by human luxuries as well but not doesn't allow them to affect her personality. Due to Data's intelligence, she can learn rather quickly as he can. Personality Kathryn acts like a free spirit, can be calm and laid back. She prefers to talk things over but will fight when provoked and can be very ferocious when it happens. Category:Females Category:Movie-Brat characters Category:Alternate Universe Characters Category:Alternate Universe Characters